Musashi
Character Outline Musashi is the son of Juubee and Ayame. Personality Musashi has a very arrogant personality. He thinks his parents are the best and everyone else is weak. He will also insult anyone who supports any other person other than his parents. He appears to have a crush on Luu. Appearance Musashi has black hair with a topknot like his father. He wear a samurai outfit like his father but with a black scarf and a black long sleeve shirt. He also has a snot hanging from his nose. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc Musashi first appeared asking Luu if she is stupid and that Shion is not that big of a deal. After his mother figures out Shion's magic weakness, he laughs and says he was right. He then proceeds to tell them that his Father and Mother are the best. After he insults Shion and Emma, Luu punches him and that start to fight. After he and Luu stop fighting, the get into luagh at each other when their fathers out do the other one. When Oni is summoned, Musashi tells Luu not to underestimate him. When Oni takes control of everyone and makes then dance, Luu makes fun of him. He tells her to shut up and she is doing the same thing. Later when Emma is about to make babies with Shion, Musashi wonders what they are talking about, while his mother tell him to look away. After his parents rings were taken, the curse activates. When Luu asks what that is, he says nothing. Shion then grabs him and his parents and has Sieg eat them all. Shion also tells them if they don't have a plae to return to them they should come to his. Musashi is then shoked to see a large plain in Sieg. Oni then explains that Sieg is a holy dragon, with the power to suppress the curse. Musashi then yells at Shion and says that they never met a guy like him. He continues to tell him that wherever they went that peoplewould call them disgusting and monster. Shion tell him that he is not disgusting and that he is doing beause he wants to. He then starts crying. Luu then tells him that his dad is awesome,causing his to bush. They then get into a fight after Luu asks why his face turned red. Musashi then returns to the arena with everyone else. He is then amazed when Shion saves everyone from being turned into skeletons. When everyone except Shion is turned into a skeleton, he is shocked to learn that he is glad to be troubled free. Luu then tells him that Shion will save everyone. When Shion reveals that he flew around the world, Luu gloats over him. Musashi is amazed when Faust reverses gravity. When Shion and Faust have a quarrel, he asks what are they doing. After his parents are revived, get goes and hugs them. He looks when Rosetta awakens Joshua's power.Musashi is shocked to see that neither if them wants to attack first. When Shion attacks Joshua's monster, Musashi is sent back with everyone else because of the force. He is also to shocked to see Joshua fall unconscious and cheers when Shion and Emma are declared the winners. After the tournament, he and Luu are exploring the El Dorado. Trivia *He has a talking cat that hangs around with him just like Luu has Anise. Category:Male Characters